


Derek Hale Is Not a Domestic God

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hasn't ever been good at cooking, so it's a surprise to Stiles when he is confronted by baked goods today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale Is Not a Domestic God

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

Stiles stared down at the plate of semi-charred brown lumps. Or, as Derek insisted on calling them, brownies.

“Uh...you know, I'm not really--”

“Are you gonna try one or not?” Derek asked, the frown he was already wearing deepening.

“I mean...are you sure they're edible?” Stiles tried to put that delicately but...yeah there was no way to do that.

“They're fine.” Derek said, taking one and turning it over a bit in his hand. “I think...” he added, lightly knocking it against the counter a bit. It made a dull noise.

“What did you make these with?” Stiles was stalling.

“A boxed mix.” Derek glared.

Stiles sighed and looked at the hard lump of charred chocolate in his hand.

“Look, whatever. If you don't want my cooking, fine.” Derek said, using that the-world-can-burn-for-all-I-care look. It was really the eyebrow placement that did it.

“No, no, stop. I'm eating.” Stiles said, because Derek rarely did anything just for the sake of being sweet and it really was the thought that counted. “Look, see? Eating...” he said, saccharine cheer and a stiff but wide smile as he bit into the brownie.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Holy God, I think I broke a tooth!” Stiles exclaimed. “Oh man...what if it just hardens even more in my stomach and perforates my stomach lining?? Oh my God, Derek, this is the worst thing you've ever done to me! And that includes the time with the fairies. At least I didn't break a tooth, endure endless hours of surgery to repair a perforated stomach lining and--”

“Shut up, Stiles. See if I ever cook for you again.” Derek said, rolling his eyes and taking his own brownie, biting into it and refusing to acknowledge the audible crunch as he walked away.

“H-hey! Who's gonna clean up this mess in the kitchen?” Stiles called out after him.

Derek said nothing and sat down on the sofa to turn on the television. He wasn't going to miss General Hospital just because Stiles was having an unreasonable meltdown over brownies which were perfectly fine.

Another crunch was heard as he bit into his own brownie. They weren't that bad!


End file.
